Metro: The Aftershocks
by Schnell
Summary: After the Dark Ones were eliminated a new face appears to help sort things out in the tunnel. However, this was not a routine trip to D6. Many detours are made. This is a combination sequel to Metro 2033 Book and the game
1. Realization

**Realization**

There was this one time; I was running from the police. And, I had this briefcase I found. I took it because it wanted me to, something inside wanted me to. So, I took it and opened it up. All I found was this little black box of sorts. It had a time mechanism on it with weird looking numbers. Not English or any other language for that matter. Anyway, as I was running, I found this doorway with a guy in it. He grabbed me, and pulled me inside telling me to shush. I asked him what was going but he said he would explain later.

Going down this pathway into a very large area, it looked like a huge main tunnel. As I was carrying the box down people would look at me in awe and continue what they were doing. We got to the bottom of the stairs and went into a building with no signs or anything.

"Okay, Mr. Uhh... Kaspurov is it? Anyway, that box you found... It contains the key to our survival as a species. But, to unlock we need to travel around the metro. It won't be an easy feat, but it's something that has to be done by you." He said in a serious tone of voice.

"Wait, So, Inside this box is the key our survival? How is that possible?"

"Don't ask questions boy! Time is valuable. You mustn't be wasting it. I'll send you with an escort. The trip should take about a week or two"

"Well, okay. Can I ask of your name?"

"My name is Col. Artyom. You can call me by that name if you wish. "

Artyom continued, "The people going with you are Lt. Vladimir and Lance Cpl. Danila. Take care Gary, the fate of the Human race depends on you completing this journey"


	2. Acquainting

**Acquainting**

I wonder what the point was of this, as he had already eliminated the dark ones. But decided not to question him and went on with my expedition. I've heard rumors that the Dark Ones, as they called them, were just trying to come in peace. But our ignorance and fear lead us to believe that they were trying to hurt us. But, that was just a speculation, theories if you will. I thought that we were going to finish off any remaining Dark Ones that could be furious after the missile strikes. How wrong was I...?

"So Vladimir, what did you do before this?" I asked curiously.

"I worked with Col. Artyom and Miller, back when Miller was still a Colonel and Artyom wasn't even an official Ranger. I helped set up the missile strikes within D6, a secret military base located underneath the metro system. I had to stay behind with Ulman to monitor D6. Another higher ranking Ranger we have." Said Vladimir.

"Whoa, so you were the one who set up the guidance system and launched the missiles?"

"No my friend, that was Artyom. I launched the missiles, but he had to climb to the top of a destroyed Ostankino tower, to set up the missile guidance. From the stories Miller had told, it wasn't an easy feat."

"Oh! I have seen that tower. I can't believe he even got half way, I have seen so many demons around it. That and the tricks you must have to do to climb it. I thought there were no stairs or anything left." I said in awe.

"Yes, and Miller got injured so badly his legs had to be amputated. A demon crashed through an opening and attacked him. That's why Artyom is Colonel now; Miller had seen something in him."

"Wow... And you Denila? What did you do prior to this?"

"I was with Artyom as well. We went to the Library with Miller but I got severely injured by a demon and had to be brought back. That's where Artyom went through the whole place by himself. I couldn't believe he had done that by himself. Amazing..." Denila said, just as much in awe as I was at the time.

"You too? Cool, you all were with him at one point. Well, Vladimir do you think you can get this airlock open so the railcar can get through? Denila and I will guard the back of the railcar." I explained as I went to the back of the cart, careful not to fall.

He quickly attempted to open the airlock but it got stuck half over the rail. We spent a bit of time trying to figure out why it wouldn't open, but I said I would go through the door beside it to try and find something.

"Is there anything I should be aware of in this tunnel? Like some super-mutated thing?" I said with a bit of humor.

"There shouldn't be anything in there; we're right next to The Hanza so it shouldn't be a problem. But, Look out for ghosts and anomalies. They are both passive and should not harm if you stand still. You need your flashlight on to see ghosts so charge it up before you go. I'll let you know if I get it open."

As I walked in the room with my Kalash 2012, I turned on my flashlight and scanned for anything that shouldn't be there. I quickly found that the generator was off and needed some gas to be turned.

"Hey! Danila, Vladimir can one of you fetch me a can of gas? Just a bit will do, this old generator will open up the door." I said with a bit of strain in my voice.

"Okay Kaspurov, I'll send Danila to give you the gas. Get back here quick though, I don't like this tunnel... Bad memories here..."


	3. Ghost Station

Ghost Station

"Hey Kaspurov, I got your gas right here. Where are you? I'll fill it up for you if you want."

"Yeah, go ahead I'm just checking something out here. I'll come over there in a second." I said walking around in the corridors, looking for anything abnormal.

I was looking for a person that was running around but I remembered that there could be ghosts in here. I quickly turned on my flashlight and pointed it where I heard the noise. What I saw amazed me…

"It's a… Mini-station, comprising of just ghosts. I never would have thought this would be possible. Hey! Danila, come here with your flashlight on. You need to see this!" I yelled out, and looking around trying to take everything in.

"What? What could it be that's so imp- Oh my god… Is that what I think it is? Is this a station completely run by ghosts?"

"Yes, It is. I have only heard rumors about these. More of a fairy tale stories than anything else. They are even talking about things there, like them over there. I think they're talking about someone named Hunter or something… weird. Well, did you get the generator filled up? Vlad is waiting for us." I said, still looking into the station.

As we walked out of the generator room I couldn't help but think they were talking about a guy named Hunter. Who tried to attack a Dark One but was kidnapped by a group of them. He then sided with them to change the course of the events in the last few months. He must've been killed or converted somehow to match a Dark One. I'll have to ask Artyom about it when I get back.

"Privet, Vladimir we're back. Did you get the door open? You're not going to believe what we just saw…"

"What'd you see? Was it a dark one or something, because there shouldn't be-"

I interrupted Vlad, "No, It was a Ghost station as they're called I guess. Do you know anything about these?"

"Heh, you saw one of those? They use to call those "Станция мертвых" or The Station of the Dead. Anybody who died around certain stations would be trapped there forever. Some stations are better than others, while some will cause you to relive your final moments. Let's try not to die here, okay?" Laughed Vladimir.

We were almost to another station so we could get some supplies to our final trek to D6. Vladimir said it would be good if we got some rest as it would be a few hours before we would get there. That's exactly what I did, but we didn't receive the warmest of welcomes.


	4. Alekrivskya

**Alekrivskya**

"Alright, everyone riding in this railcar step out and put our hands where we can see them! Surrender any arms to the ground and you will not be harmed!" Screamed the guards.

"Ugh, Vladimir what is going on? Who are these people and why are they yelling at us?" I asked as I stood up rubbing my eyes.

"Just shut up and don't make any violent movements. I'll do the talking, Okay?" Vlad snapped.

"State your names and business going through this station." They said formally, though I could tell something weird about them.

"Our names are Vladimir, Artyom, and Danila. We are going through here to reach another part of Ranger occupied territory. I thought this was a free-station, as in anyone could go through here." Vlad said.

"Uhh, okay. But try not to act suspicious eh? This station is occupied by the Reds. If they start to question you, just tell you were sent by Captain Donavan to deliver supplies around the stations. They'll let you through." Donavan said in a calmer, more somber voice.

We ended up making our way through the station without any troubles. We even got a few supplies and a Rear-mounted turret to replace the one we had before. The other one got so damaged apparently the nozzle melted off. It must've been a huge fight.

"All right, Artyom, Danila you guys got everything you needed? Are you all stocked up on food and Ammo, and is the turret fully functional?"

"Yes Vlad, I even saw a few people I knew. I got all the food and ammo we should need, and I think Danila got the turret up and running. He just needed to get one last thing he said." I said, as I looked at our supplies.

"Vlad, start up the rail car now!" Danila yelled as he ran to the rail car, with 4 guards en-tow.

"Oh no, Artyom get on the turret. Danila stay behind him and suppress the area. I'll get this rig started… "Vladimir said, as he was looking for a circuit breaker. The railcar we were riding was a newer model, and had to have it breakers flipped periodically.


	5. Escape

**Escape**

"Vlad, You REALLY need to get this going soon. More bandits are on their way and I don't think we can hold them off for much longer…" I yelled hurriedly, trying to shoot off the bandits, but they just kept coming. There was no way we could kill them all.

I yelped in pain as a bullet flew straight through my arm, I tried wrapping it up in bandage but it only hurt worse. I remembered the Anomaly that got trapped in a blast door a while back, and I thought I hear something coming down the tunnel…

"Danila and Vlad, both of you get down and don't move. An Anomaly is going to come here soon. Artyom told me a story about it before we left, just don't move and it'll take care of the bandits... He and Khan witnessed one in action. Now hush here it comes."

"How did you- Oh never mind…" Both Vlad and Danila said in unison as they hid on the railcar.

"Hey, why are they lying down? And what the heck is that? Oh my god! Guys Run! It's an Anomaly!" one of the badnits yelled, as they all ran back to the station.

The Anomaly whooshed right by, and exactly to my word, killed all of the bandits. It's being dispersed and by the time we got back up Vlad said the Railcar was fully functional and we're ready to go. I started to ask Danila why exactly they started chasing us, but he said he would explain on the trip to D6.

"So you two; what happened in the station?" Asked Vlad accusingly.

"I don't know; Danila was the one who ran towards me at full speed screaming that we need to leave now. I didn't ask him then, but I assumed he just got into some trouble."

"They uh… Know me pretty well. Before I joined The Rangers, I used to be a trader or a traveller. I got into some debt with these guys and I just barely got away with my life. They were going to kill me and steal all my bullets but someone came and rescued me. The person you know as Khan. He told me I played a big part in the future and then left me in the polis. I found Miller and well… He treated me like a son…" Danila trailed off and looked into the black emptiness.

"Well, I always thought Miller looked like a father figure to you. But I never knew he actually took you in, but I am glad he did." Vlad said sympathetically.

"My dad was killed by bandits and my mum, well… I never knew her. My dad told me good things about her, but I think she was taken by the Mutants. I will never know, but I am hopeful I will someday see her." Danila said, once again staring off into the distance.

"Huh… I hope you see her one day too. So Vlad, how much longer until we reach the military base?"

"Seems like it should be about two days; provided we don't run into any more thugs or thieves…" Vladimir exclaimed in a tone of sarcasm

"Yeah, whatever Vlad… Oh we're going to have a long ways to get there. Get some rest, okay Vlad and Danila?" I said humorously.


	6. Faux Death

**Faux Death**

We came upon something that looks like a station, but we weren't quite sure of what it was. At first we thought it was another base of operations for the Nazi's or the Reds. Then we went on to think it was another free station, but the gate wasn't opening. Vlad and I decided it was a colonized station. Danila however, would not believe anything we tried to tell him. He simply said he wouldn't continue any further. What happened next shocked me.

"Come on Danila, it's just an empty station. No harm is in there, maybe a mutant or two, nothing too serious." I said as I paced around the area, looking for an entrance.

"Yeah, I mean; Even if he do encounter anything bad we will high-tail it right out of there and back onto the railcar. If you want, I will even let you take point, eh?" Vlad said.

"Ha-ha, Shut up Vlad, you know I'm not going in the- AHHK… Help… Me…" Danila said as he fell to ground in a deep exhausted sigh. The body stiffened and shot up, it started to speak. "Your friend Danila is no more. He is an empty shell; any effort to save me will be in vain." A dark, raspy voice emitted from Danila body.

His body fell to the floor in a cloud of irradiated dust. Vladimir and I knelt down beside him. We both tried reviving him, but to no avail. Another deep breath fell out of him and I realized it was his last.

"What are we going to do? There is no way we go back now, unless you want to take him back to Polis for a proper burial. I can continue the mission; I've done this kind of thing before when I was trading." I said tiredly.

"If you are sure you want to, I wouldn't want to leave him here… I'll go back to Polis, and I will try to meet you at D6 as soon as I can in the missile control center, it will be easy to find." He went to walk but he stopped and turned around. Fear of him dying too swarmed my heart, but it stopped when he spoke normally. "Here, take this. It's a map of D6; you'll need to find your way in the command center. Good luck Kaspurov!" Vlad said as he ran off carrying Danila.


	7. Raging War

**Raging War**

I walked into the station slowly, checking the corners and making note of ambush points. It was visibly empty, but I felt a strange energy; the station was alive. Even though it is empty, it's was like it kept doing what it did the day it was abandoned. My walk quickly turned into a sprint, as I heard several human-like noises. It was ominous not having anyone else there to make sure you're not going crazy. "Whoever is out there, I suggest you make yourself know. I will shoot if you don't show yourself" I said shakily.

"Hey, calm down. Lower you weapon, it's me Bour-Wait, you're not Artyom, and then who the hell are you?" The guy yelled out, he had a thick Russian accent and looked as though he hasn't slept for days. "Khan told me Artyom was coming… Not some random traveler!"

"Whoa! My name is Garry Kaspurov, I was sent by Artyom for a special task… regarding the safety of the stations. Are you a friend of his or something? Cause he never told me you would be coming..." I said as I paced around him, making sure he wasn't a suicide bomber or an assassination attempt.

"That's because he thinks I'm dead. For the past 2 years Khan and I have been working together to make sure no one could take what is in D6, with the exception on the Rangers of course." He snapped, and looked away. "Look, we need to get to Polis. The situation here is getting really bad, and the Nazis are trying to enter D6. Let's try to meet up with your friend that dropped you off there. I'll go get Khan, stay here and don't move."

So as he ran off my mind started playing tricks. I heard noises and I thought I could see shadows near the wall and people talking. I knew it was my mind, but it seemed so real and… there. A thick fog like smoke rolled over as I heard a clang on the ground. Several shouts with deep encrypted voices, and gunshots were heard. I took cover behind and wall I could find and I heard Bourbon running with Khan at me.

"Run kid, get out of the station! We'll follow!" The both yelled as I took off into the tunnel.

A few minutes later all gun firing stopped and I heard a loud scream. Two large shadows were running down the tunnel and I was ready to shoot. When I saw it was it just Bourbon and Khan I was fine, but my heart was still racing.

"Garry! Don't shoot it's just us, lower your gun alright?" Khan said calmly.

"Sorry… It's just, memories." The thought of the awful day in 2020, my last day as a trader, caused shivers to go up my spine.

"It's alright, all of us have experienced something like that before; Bourbon especially. Look, while we are going back to Polis you can explain about, I'm pretty curious now." Khan said sympathetically.

"Well, it all started on a normal trading route. We were going to bring guns and ammunition to VDNKh, and we had to cross through an old Red tunnel. We were ambushed on both sides by Reds and Nazis. Apparently, the Nazis in this Area were rogue and helped the Reds. Then the Reds mistook us for Mutants or something. Everyone except me and my brother Aaron were killed. What frightened me most is that they were Russian, my people… our people!" I said, trembling a bit inside. Khan walked over and put his hand on my back.

"It stems back farther than you could ever imagine Garry, a lot farther. Don't you worry about them, the Reds and Nazis are just confused about everything. They aren't evil; they just don't know what's best and what's right." Said Khan reassuringly.

What he said calmed me a bit more, eliminating any stress I had at the moment. In fact, I felt a lot safer. We were coming up to the same station we had passed through earlier and I said I had to wear a gas mask. I explained to them the situation Danila caused and they understood. Khan told me to go the other edge of the station and exit through the vault. Donovan saw me and asked what happened, and I told him the story.

"Well, that's quite the experience Garry. Those Reds, very unpredictable you know? But I'm sure we will get them out soon, we are expecting reinforcements from Polis in a week." Donovan said happily.

"I'm glad for you guys, but my group is coming so I will see you guys later. I hope everything goes as planned!" I said as I walked off with Khan and Bourbon.

My vision started to swim back and forth and my hearing blanked out. I collapsed on the ground and the last thing I remember is Khan picking me up and carrying me. I didn't know what happened, if it was in fact my turn to die, or if it was a hallucination. Whatever it was, defiantly caused me to feel sick and numb inside.


End file.
